


Slow Like Honey [Fanvid]

by RDphantom



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Music Genre: Alternative, Romance, Song Artist: Fiona Apple, Spoilers, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-12
Updated: 2006-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDphantom/pseuds/RDphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sensual video about Eric's feelings for Christine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Like Honey [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the movie. Also posted to [Gerardbutler.net](http://gerardbutlerglobalfans.com/index.php?showtopic=40366), [YouTube](http://youtu.be/7sHoUqcU-yA), [Livejournal](http://rdphantom.livejournal.com/976.html) and [Dreamwidth](http://rdphantom.dreamwidth.org/575.html).

Available file formats and sizes:  
[18mb WMV](http://www.sendspace.com/file/ic5jgk) (sendspace)  
[31mb WMV](http://www.sendspace.com/file/bswuzo) (sendspace)  
[64mb AVI (XviD)](http://www.sendspace.com/file/j33exb) (sendspace)

If the links expire please comment or email me at phantomvidder at yahoo dot com and I'll be happy to re-upload them.


End file.
